St Patrick's Day 2: Trago's Revenge
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Trago's Back for revenge and he's possessed another demon and captured Jin. It's up to Yusuke and others and the Ninja Turtles to stop Trago's Revenge. Will they stop him before they become Leprechauns again?
1. Part 1

St. Patrick Day Weirdness 2: Trago's Revenge

I don't own anyone but Monloose, Trago the golden demon, Munchie.

Part 1

One day in Demon World, A mouse demon with a mongoose tail named Monloose was walking around.

"Mon, dis is worthless, the only Demon in demon world that has no powers. Even Munchie has powers and he's the smallest." Monloose complains in a Jamaican accent annoyed. "But I'm taller than Munchie, by two inches, but I have no powers."

Just as he was walking, Monloose trip over something…

"Ouch, Mon, What was that?" Monloose asks as he tried picked it up. "Dis thing is heavy, I can't believe it! Dis is gold, solid gold."

"Hey, Monloose what did you find?" Munchie asks but his mouth drops to the floor. "Monloose, leave that gold alone."

"Why, Munchie?" Monloose starts to say in a different voice. "I remind you of someone?"

"Hi-Ya, Trago." Munchie gulps.

"Well, well my failed possession of you last cost me to find another body, your friend, Monloose." Trago says sinisterly.

"Bye!" Munchie gulps as he ran away.

"Good he'll take me to the ancestor's descendant." Trago says as he followed Munchie.

Meanwhile at a bar in Demon World, Jin and the others enjoys a day off, but doesn't enjoy Chu's drinking.

"Isn't that enough, Chu?" Touya asks.

"No way, Mates." Chu states drunkenly.

"Here we go again." Rinku replies annoyed.

Just then Munchie ran in

"He's after me…" Munchie states in panic.

"Who's after you, Munchie?" Suzuka asks annoyed.

"Trago, he's back." Munchie states tired.

"Did-ya-release-him-from-his-gold-entrapment?" Jin asks.

"No, no, no," Munchie replies nervously.

"Then who did?" Shishiwakamaru asks with the sword at Munchie's throat.

"Monloose did." Munchie gulps. "He tripped over it and tried to pick it up…Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! He's here."

"I'm back." Trago states sinisterly. "I want my revenge on the wind master's descendant."

The other demons freaked out and ran out.

"I-stopped-you-once-I'll stop-ya-again." Jin states confidently.

"Not this time." Trago states as he shot blue beam at Jin stunning him."

"Jin!" The other 5 yells in horror.

"Take this," Chu states as shot energy ball at Trago.

"Shards of Winter!" Touya calls out.

"Serpent Yo-Yo." Rinku calls out.

"Rainbow Cyclone" Suzuka calls out.

"Banshee Shriek." Shishi calls out.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Trago laughs. "Now that the Wind Master's descendant is down, I'll turn you into Leprechauns.

Trago shoots his ray again and turned everyone into leprechauns."

"Not again." Rinku states annoyed.

"Now get to work find me gold." Trago screams.

All the Leprechauns unwillingly find the gold.

"Oh-no, everyone's Leprechauns again." Munchie gulps. "I have to get Yusuke Urameshi and his friends."

"Yes, go get them, Munchie, My revenge will be complete soon." Trago says as he laughs.

To be continued…


	2. Part 2

Part 2

I don't own anyone but Trago, Munchie and other demons and random people

Munchie gets to human world

"Great, how am I to find the great Yusuke Urameshi?" Munchie complains as he walks on the sidewalk.

"Ahh! A monster!" A woman screams at the top of her lungs.

"Monster? Where?" Munchie asks.

The Woman runs off and tells the policeman she sees a monster.

"A Monster Ma'am?" The policeman asks skeptical.

"Yes and he's right there!" The Woman screams and points to Munchie.

"A Monster!" The Policeman says as he faints.

Meanwhile Yusuke's Alarm clock goes off.

"Oh, Man, What time is it?" He asks himself. "Noon, already I suppose to meet Kurama at Ramen shop at 1." Damn it, I have an hour to get there."

Yusuke got dressed in hurry and left.

"Man, I must have bad timing." Yusuke states as he heard people screaming. "What going on?"

He looked around the corner to see Munchie walking toward him.

"Great, finding Yusuke Urameshi is pain…" Munchie states annoyed until Yusuke grabs him.

"Munchie, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asks in an annoyed voice.

"I'm here to sightsee." Munchie teases.

"I don't have time for your jokes." Yusuke growls at Munchie.

"No, no, no." Munchie states nervously. "I'm here because Trago's back."

"Trago's back." Yusuke states as gave a death glare at Munchie.

"I didn't release him!" Munchie yells.

"Then who did?" Yusuke growls at Munchie.

"My friend, Monloose, did he tripped over the gold stone and tried to pick it up." Munchie says nervously.

"Oh great, can't wait to tell Kurama the bad news." Yusuke sighs angrily.

"Uh, I'll go now!" Munchie says nervously trying to walk away.

"Not so fast, shorty." Yusuke states as he drags Munchie.

Yusuke got to Ramen shop to meet Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara.

"Trago's loose?" Kuwabara asks in shock.

"Yeah, thanks someone's friend." Yusuke replies as put Munchie on the table.

"It wasn't my fault." Munchie says. "I can't believe I came for these morons."

"What did you say, Munchie." Hiei states annoyed as he put the sword to Munchie's throat.

"Nothing." Munchie gulps nervously.

"Ok, guys, we better go." Yusuke states he looks at Munchie with scowl. "And Munchie if our friends the Turtles come tells where we went. Got it?"

"Yes, I got it." Munchie states nervously.

It was 30 minutes later

"Hey, where did we suppose to meet Yusuke and others?" Mikey asks confused.

"At this Ramen Shop." Leo replies.

"Look there's the shrimp boat, Munchie on the table." Raph points out.

"Hey, Munchie." Don calls. "Where are Yusuke and the others at?"

"Why should I tell you, green beans?" Munchie asks.

"Maybe you get a nice hurtin from Yusuke, Hiei and I." Raph threatens.

"They went to Demon World to stop Trago." Munchie complies.

"Trago's back." Mikey states in shock.

"Let's go, guys." Leo states.

"I'll stay here and eat." Munchie states nervously trying to get out of the situation.

"Come on." Raph says as he grabs Munchie.

The Turtles met Yusuke and others at the portal.

"Hey, guys." Yusuke states calmly seeing the Turtles.

"We heard about Trago from Munch face here." Raph says as shows Munchie to the others.

"We know." Kurama says. "We must find Trago before he finds us."

"We know he want revenge from Kuwabara, Us, and Jin. Don informs.

"Mostly, revenge on Kuwabara and Jin." Mikey adds.

"We know." Hiei replies.

"Well, if you know so much why don't you find me?" Trago says as he popped out of nowhere.

"Trago!" All the guys state in shock.

"That's right; I got the Wind Master now I have the human." Trago says as he blast he gold ray energy at the guys.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke calls out.

"Rosewhip." Kurama calls out.

Kuwabara powers up and his Dimension sword appear.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Hiei calls out.

"Attack." Leo states as and brothers got their weapons.

"I'll run the other way." Munchie states nervously.

"It doesn't affect me." Trago informs. "Now, you'll become Leprechauns."

Trago shoots his gold energy at all the guys…

To be continued…


	3. Part 3

Part 3

I don't own anyone but Trago and Munchie

"We're Leprechauns again!" Leprechaun Yusuke complains.

"This is our first time." Leprechaun Kuwabara replies seeing the Turtles too.

"Yeah, who's heard of a Leprechaun Turtle?" Leprechaun Raph asks.

"Now get to work!" Trago screams.

"Yes, sir." All the Leprechauns unwillingly obey.

"Now I have all of them." Trago shouts victoriously. "The human and the wind master's descendant are defeated."

"You'll-never-get-away-with-this!" Jin says as he was tied up.

"I already did your partner is Leprechaun and I'm still free thanks to idiot, Monloose."

Meanwhile

"Great, I have to be a good demon and save the dummies from Trago." Munchie states annoyed. "Now to think of something that can get Trago to trust me at the same betray him.

Munchie thinks for 2 seconds.

"I got it!" He states. "I make Trago let me control the Leprechauns then I'll free the dummies and they can stop Trago while I get all that gold. Hey, Trago."

Trago looks to see Munchie

"Well, well if it isn't Munchie." He states. "What do you want?"

"I want my share on capturing the Spirit Detectives and The Ninja Turtles in one shot." Munchie states slyly.

Meanwhile the others heard this

"He what?" Leprechaun Yusuke growls. "Oh, wait til I get my hand on Munchie he'll be screaming when I get though with him."

"Well, that's what I heard." The Demon Leprechaun states.

"Thanks." Leprechaun Kurama replies. "We have to find away to escape."

"We tried, mates." Leprechaun Chu states calmly.

"Chu!" Leprechaun Yusuke states excitedly.

"But every time we tried, Trago would scream and unwillingly we run and go back to work." Leprechaun Touya explains.

"We'll try again." Leprechaun Kurama replies.

Back to Munchie and Trago

"Well since you did get them, I could get your share." Trago says.

"Then let me control the Leprechauns." Munchie says.

"Well, ok." Trago says as shot a purple beam at Munchie. "Now you control the Leprechauns."

"Thanks." Munchie states as he went to the gold caves "Alright you, Leprechauns, I'm in control of you now so get to work."

The Leprechaun did what Munchie asked

"Wait til I get my hand on you." Leprechaun Yusuke states angrily.

"What you going to, Detective, shovel me." Munchie laughs. "Look, I'm here to save you, Shorty."

"Save us?" Leprechaun Don asks.

"Yes, save you dumb-dumb." Munchie says.

"You're not callin' my brother a dumb-dumb." Leprechaun Raph states angrily.

"Boo!" Munchie yells as all the Leprechaun ran off scared. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You guys are suckers."

"That's it!" Leprechaun Hiei states angrily as pulls out his sword.

"What are you going to do short stuff?" Munchie laughs. "Let's go."

Everyone follows

"Trago's asleep now is your chance to save the Irish Blabber." Munchie states annoyed.

"What-did-you-call-me?" Jin asks softly in angry tone.

"Nothing." Munchie states softly nervously.

"And what do you think your doing Munchie?" Trago states catching Munchie.

Munchie gulps.

"Well it's time for your other share of your profit." Trago states as his finger glows

"Uh-oh." Munchie gulps.

"Now you're a Leprechaun." Trago states as he shot beam at Munchie…

To be continued….


	4. Part 4

Part 4

I don't own anyone but Trago, Monloose, and Munchie and other random demons

"Now you'll become a leprechaun, Munchie." Trago states as gold beam shot from hands.

"Yikes!" Munchie yelps as he ducks.

"Come here, Shrimp." Trago states as he chased after Munchie.

"Now is our chance to save Jin." Leprechaun Yusuke states. "Leo, use your sword to cut him down."

"Right." Leprechaun Leo replies as he cut Jin's ropes.

"Thank-ya-guys-now-I'd-be-savin'-Munchie-now." Jin states as he flew off.

"Now I've got you little traitor." Trago states angrily.

"I'm done for!" Munchie gulps.

"Not-yet-my-short-demon." Jin states as tornado fist to attack Trago.

"Ahh! You wind master! You shall pay!" Trago states as he charges at Jin.

"Now-it-be-time-for-ya-to-go-Trago." Jin says as he conjured up a tornado and sends at Trago."

"No! Not again!" Trago screams from the tornado.

Soon Monloose is kick out the tornado

"Ouch, Mon, what happened?" Monloose asks.

"You let Trago come back!" A Demon says.

"Trago?" Monloose asks confused. "You mean dat gold that I tripped over was him?"

Kurama, Don, Mikey, Leo, Kuwabara, Jin and the others look at Monloose angry glares.

"What? I didn't know! Please don't hurt me." Monloose states nervous as he ran.

Meanwhile

"Now I can get all this gold from this cave." Munchie states sneakily and carries the gold off. "Now, I won't run into anyone they'll too busy with Monloose to get me."

"Where do you think your going, Munchie?" Yusuke asks in 'caught you' like tone.

"To put this gold back." Munchie replies nervously as he ran.

"Come back here you, short demon." Yusuke screams angrily as he, Hiei and Raph chase him.

"It was a joke!" Munchie states. "Happy Saint Patrick's Day."

The End.


End file.
